


Общее счастье

by Crisl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisl/pseuds/Crisl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Маленькая зарисовка из возможного будущего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Общее счастье

Коннор вздрогнул и проснулся.  
Он лежал, не открывая глаз, и прислушивался к тишине. Уже не первый раз его поразило, как тишина окружающего мира отличается от яростного шума того Ада, который он видел во сне. А то, что он видел именно Ад, Коннор не сомневался.  
Парень несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и попытался расслабиться. Не сразу, но это ему удалось. Он привычно проверил дом и пространство около него. Коннор никогда не с кем не разговаривал об этой своей способности моментально определять число живых существ вокруг себя: по биению сердца, дыханию, шороху. Однажды он понял, что «слышит» даже мышь в подвале. Это было странно и…пугало его, но в большинстве, именно потому, что он не замечал таких способностей у людей вокруг. А вот во сне, такая способность казалось…правильной, что ли. Благодаря ей он смог выжить.  
Коннор почувствовал, что хочет пить и включил ночник на прикроватном столике. Мягкий свет озарил комнату, бросив причудливые тени на стены, окрашенные в бледнозеленый спокойный цвет. Налив стакан воды, Коннор подошел к окну и смакуя влагу маленькими глотками, смотрел на деревья, окружающие дом. Было тихо-тихо, настоящая Рождественская ночь.

В эту ночь сон отличался от остальных. Отличался тем, что он запомнил почти все.  
Начинался сон как всегда – типичной картиной Ада. Рев огня, звук бьющихся стекол, визг и лязг врезающихся машин, вой сирен, крики живых, мертвые тела вокруг и смрад. Он медленно идет по разрушенной улице. Его руки липкие от крови, в голове гулкая пустота. И никаких эмоций. Ни страха, ни гнева. Ничего. Ему ни холодно, ни жарко. Ему не страшно и не интересно. Он просто бездумно идет вперед. Куда, он и сам не знает.  
И опять натыкается на высокого крепкого человека с пронзительными карими глазами.  
И как всегда тот что-то говорит ему. Его губы что-то шепчут, но Коннор не слышит. Он слышит только шум. Вдруг в этом шуме он начинает различать слова, которые складываются во фразы. Они витают вокруг него, они повсюду и они жалят, потому что Коннор знает, что это правда.  
…Убийца…Разрушитель…Монстр…  
…Ты убил мать…  
И Коннор сгибается напополам от боли, как будто получил удар поддых.  
…Ты убил отца…  
И он ощущает вкус своей крови на губах.  
…Ты убил свою возлюбленную…  
Он вскрикивает и чувствует как по ноги течет струйка крови.  
…Ты убил своего ребенка…  
Он падает навзничь, в который раз удивляясь глубокому ночному небу, усеянному яркими звездами.  
Потом перед его глазами появляется контур головы. Лица не разглядеть, но Коннор знает, что это тот человек. Человек нагибается ближе, и теперь уже видно как шевелятся его губы. До этой ночи Коннор не слышал, что же ему говорил этот человек. Теперь его голос звучит громко и отчетливо, и это удивляет Коннора до такой степени, что он просыпается…

Коннор допивает воду и чувствует позади себя движение.  
\- Извини, что опять разбудил тебя, - тихо говорит он.  
\- Ничего.  
Ее руки обнимают его за талию и теплое тело буквально окутывает его. Она всегда такая теплая, даже горячая. «Калифорнийское солнце в генах», смеясь объяснила она ему.  
\- Опять тот же сон?  
Коннор кивнул. Она прижалась еще ближе, и он почувствовал как ее дыхание щекочет кожу у него за ухом. Потом туда прижались губы.  
\- Мама говорила, - прошептала она, - что ушибленная коленка заживет быстрее если ее поцеловать.  
Коннор тихо рассмеялся:  
\- Там совсем не коленка.  
\- Но ты ведь не ее поранил.  
Он опять засмеялся и повернулся к своей возлюбленной. Ее глаза таинственно мерцали в полумраке комнаты. Уже который раз, Коннор удивленно спрашивал себя, как же это ему удалось завоевать сердце самой красивой девушки в университете. Однажды он даже спросил ее об этом. Она громко рассмеялась и сказала «магия». Они познакомились в начале учебного года. Он поступил в Стенфорд на юридический, она перевелась из другого университета на второй курс. Поэтому они оба были растерянными новичками, и Коннор не сразу узнал, что она старше его на пару лет. Хотя это абсолютно им не мешало.  
Удобная дружба довольно быстро переросла в более серьезные отношения. Секс был не просто хорош, он был…фантастическим, но главное было не в этом. Что-то тянуло их друг к другу. Что-то неуловимое, что-то общее. Коннор не мог понять что. И однажды он тоже спросил ее об этом. Она опять рассмеялась, только немного по-другому, как –то грустно и опять сказала «магия». Коннор не стал уточнять.  
На Рождество он привез ее познакомиться к родителям. Все прошло хорошо. Она, так сказать, пришлась ко двору. Ее родители умерли, она жила с младшей сестрой, и Коннор очень старался придать этому визиту все черты настоящей семейной встречи.  
\- Я немного замерзала, - вывел его из воспоминаний ее голос, - пойдем в кровать.  
\- Давай посидим здесь, - Коннор подвинул к окну стул, сел и удобно устроил ее на своих коленях. - Волшебная ночь.  
Она слегка вздохнула и потеснее прижалась к нему, положив голову на его плечо. Он обнял ее за плечи и стал слегка баюкать в своих объятиях. Они молчали.  
\- Они сказали, что я монстр, - глухо произнес Коннор.  
Она слегка вздрогнула, сразу поняв о чем он.  
\- Они сказали, что я убийца и Разрушитель.  
Она никак не отреагировала на последние слова. Медленно тянулись минуты.  
\- Однажды мне приснился сон, - ее голос в тишине прозвучал как-то необычно. Коннор посмотрел на лицо своей возлюбленной и увидел, что из ее закрытых глаз, вниз по щеке скатывается слеза. – В нем мне сказали, что Смерть – мой Дар, что я не знаю, что грядет. Что я потерялась.  
Она тихо всхлипнула.  
\- Я не верю снам. Они врут. Я знала некоторых монстров… Они… Это не самое главное.  
Она замолчала. Коннор стер слезинку с ее щеки и покрепче прижал к себе.  
\- А что главное?  
\- Любовь. Она делает из монстра человека.  
Услышав эти слова, Коннор от неожиданности затаил дыхание.  
\- Что?  
Она слегка отстранилась и посмотрела ему в лицо.  
\- Он мне сказал… - Коннор остановился на полуслове, потом улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в кончик носа. - Ты как всегда права, милая. Я люблю тебя, значит я не монстр.  
Она засмеялась:  
\- Как всегда конкретен и точен, мой адвокат.  
Коннор надул губы.  
\- Прокурор.  
\- Как скажешь.  
Они тихонько рассмеялись, прижались друг к другу и замолчали, прислушиваясь к волшебной тишине.

Конец.


End file.
